MHI: On Swift Wings
by KillerEchos
Summary: Will used to be a normal small town Canadian box-boy until the night an ancient horror tried to kill him; now He's going to need all the help he can get to survive!  I DON'T own MHI or It's characters. Rated M to be safe Gunplay,Gore,and possible more
1. Why me?

My name is Will. I hail from a little place called Nova Scotia. If you don't know where

that is it's the little "almost island" off the right side of Canada. check Goggle maps if

you need help … HI. Anyway it was a hot night in June when closing time finally rolled

around. I had to finish with the shelves and stocking so I stayed until the parking lot was

empty. I didn't mind that fact because nothing criminal really happened in my town. I

dug in my pocket for my car keys then waved my self out to the janitor. Yawning I

opened the door and stepped out into the warm summer air I heard it lock behind me and

the janitors headphones started barking some lines from Vicinity of obscenity. I grinned I

could scream bloody murder and he wouldn't hear a peep.

I jogged across the parking lot towards my car, a 1995 Pontiac grand am, what where you

expecting? I work at Canadian tire. The door squealed as I pulled it open and plopped

myself in the driver seat. I pulled down my mirror and brushed my dark brown hair out of

my eyes and rubbed the stubble on my face, I'd shave it later if I had the energy. As I

pulled out of the parking lot I looked at my cars dash tape deck/clock (Cause I kick it old

school, pathetic) the time was still flashing I thought back a couple months to the missing

Five minutes and how I was able to spend that time with Aimee (my girlfriend) twice.

The quarter moon was blacked out for a second but I dismissed it for a cloud as I shifted

the station "Baby, baby, baby ooh! " fuck no I shouted quickly switching to the news."

War in the middle east, terrorism preparedness drills wrapping up in the US, strange

weather in Alabama has dissipated, experts still confused ". I clicked it off and settled in

my seat nothing super interesting going on in the world now. I pulled on to a long country

road a few trees breaking up the farm fields.

I could hear a sound almost like a sonic boom "Oh joy a night flight" I thought rolling my eyes

looking up and scanning the sky through my windshield. It wasn't all that uncommon for

jets to fly over seeing as the CFB Greenwood air force base was probably three

kilometers from my house. I gave up on finding the jet and looked forward to the road

and the passing fields. It struck from above slamming the hood of my old beater into the

pavement completely flattening the front and stopping me dead. I flew forward into my

air bag. Stars flared in front of my eyes for a moment as I tried to reason what had just

happened. I Swatted at the airbag and found that all the windows had been blown out, my

nose left a blood splatter all over the dash and bent steering wheel and the clock was still

flashing. I looked out into the darkness to where my cars front end had been but I

couldn't see anything. A mass shifted, it's eyes gleamed red in the light from my one

working four way flasher,

Its black-feathered wings unfurled and revealed a cloaked figure it's fist through my

hood and almost a foot into the ground "holy shit!" I croaked in disbelief. The creature

lifted its head and glared at me. I drew in breath and held it hoping it couldn't see me. It

tore its hand free and flung its head back in a screech that made my blood run cold.

I fumbled with my seat belt as it pulled the axle from the wreckage like it was a

Popsicle stick. I ducked, as it smashed it through the front of my vehicle destroying the

passenger side and driver seat headrest the, door flew across the road and embedded it's

self in an oak's core.

My seat belt was cut from my body in the confusion so I tumbled to the road. The

creature speared the seat I had just been in and screeched again as it looked for me.

I jumped to my feet and sprinted away from my car. I didn't know where I was going,

the only place to hide would be the oak tree but that was behind me and I wasn't going

back to that cars horn let out one long final shrill blast as the creature took off;

I turned my head in time to see it dive, its wings back, it's talons ready to rip me to

pieces. I threw myself to the left but the claws raked my back ripping my uniform to

ribbons ,but leaving my skin mostly in tact. I rolled to my feet and kept running, my heart

beating, my lungs heaving in protest. I didn't want to become some screaming bird-man's

dinner so I pushed on.

I looked up as something flew over me. I skidded to a stop as the wreckage of my grand

am slammed into the pavement. I turned to face the beast; I was going to die! I quickly

tried to make piece with every holy figure I could think of. I glared at the monster and it

glared back. Five meters separating my diminutive 5,9 medium build body from this 6,7

winged nightmare. It took one step toward me but I stayed perfectly still. It took one

more step almost playing with me like a cat with a mouse. I clenched my fists I thought

of my family and Aimee, I pictured her walking with me in the wind her red hair tangled

and blowing.

My body heaved; if I was going to die I was going out fighting. I let out a long and

loud cry as I started running towards the creature it stumbled and fell back. "I can't

believe it was really working!" I thought until I heard the 20 mm chain guns spin up

behind me. I turned to see a huge Russian Hind Hovering behind me floodlights blazing.

"hey I've already had to fight through "The birds" why not "Red dawn" too?" I mused

as it opened fire; the tracers and bullets pulverized the pavement on both sides of me until

it hit the bird-man. It screamed in agony as the bullets riddled its body. I watched it try

and take off but its wings had almost been cleanly sawn off .It fell to the ground with a

wet thud.

The Hind did a rotation around the motionless creature then set down in the field to the

left of the highway, three men and a women jumped down from the door and headed over

weapons at the ready. The lead man wore a bomber jacket and an old WWII Thompson

sub machine gun; he stopped to light up a smoke and headed my way. I stood there

heaving, adrenaline slowly fading, blood starting to dry in my nose and my back started

to pain. "You've got a pair," he said with a smirk offering me his cigarette. I waved it

away "Well you know I thought I would let him win for a bit "I joked wincing.

He's still kicking if you want to finish up "he said handing me a large .44 Taurus raging

bull revolver. I paused holding the gun; His accent sounded southern United States. I

hefted the weapon and looked at it, it was silver with a rose pattern etched into the metal

probably by laser. I looked at the grip and saw a drab green smiley face with horns.

"Thank ya kindly" I said trying to mimic my rescuers accent. I stood over the bird-man

pulled back the hammer and placed its barrel to the creatures head. " you owe me a new

car you mother Fucker!" I shouted bracing myself and then pulling the trigger.


	2. Monster hunters INTERNATIONAL

Thunder erupted in my hands as I was knocked off balance. I tried to stay standing but

my legs protested and I gave in. The man in the bomber jacket squatted beside me

waving for someone, I couldn't tell my eyes had started to blur. I felt someone approach

then passed me a glass, which I took eagerly. It was a thick almost molasses like

concoction that cooled my throat." What is this stuff?" I asked looking around in a haze."

"Who are you?"

"The names Harbinger" the jacketed man said taking

my glass and refilling it "This'll help with the shock so just drink it." He said, but I had

clamed up. He shrugged and downed the glass in a quick gulp "and this big lug is Owen"

I nodded to him as my eyes focused."

"Your in pretty good condition for your first monster fight!" Owen said

smacking me in the arm. I tried not to show any sign that it had really hurt. "What the

heck was that thing?" I asked closing my eyes again." I think it was a Fury said a softer

voice. I opened one eye and saw a women standing with her hands on her knees, her dark

hair in a tight ponytail. She was looking at me." Hi my names Julie" she said extending a hand politely.

"Hi" I said as I shook it. Her grip was really firm. "Don't they only live in Europe?"

asked the forth voice, "And this is SAINT Milo!" Harbinger said sweeping his arm back

to reveal an older gentleman with a long red beard and half moon specs. I almost pegged

him for a "granola hound" before I noticed the fact he was in full body armor and had a

homemade harpoon launcher the size of me." Pretty far out what ya did here man!" he

said responding to my blank stare." You liked that?" I said chuckling.

" Lucky you guys were in the area, or I'd be toast." I said "but who are you?"

"MHI" Owen said he said passing me a card "Monster hunters international

Established1895?" I said reading it slowly "Yeah long story" Julie said retrieving a vile

of blood from the beast's new face window. "OK" I shrugged "Really, like ghosts and

ghouls?" "Has to have a body of some sort." Harbinger said "More like Zombies,

vampires, werewolves, etc." "Your Joking right! I scoffed. Everyone just looked at the

four hundred pound corpse on the ground two feet away." Oh yeah just pulling your leg."

Harbinger said sarcastically "ok sorry." I said quietly "We hunt them down and get paid

well for doing it." Julie said returning to Owens side. I noticed their matching wedding

bands." How well?" I asked expecting somebody to tell me something like "with good

will and the feeling of a doing a service to your fellow man." Owen smiled " Well I

started about a year and a half ago and I've made a couple million." My jaw dropped, the

wedding band's suddenly looked a lot more expensive." It's not always like that it's just

Owen here is just in the right spot at the right time." Milo said seeing my expression.

"You want to join our little operation?" harbinger said taking a long drag. I thought about

it for a second "Where are you based?" I asked " Alabama mostly but we have different

chapters all over." Julie said "And you just happened to be flying by in an attack

Helicopter?" I asked trying and clear things up in my head. "Well we just dealt with some

Zombies in Maine and we intercepted that thing headed this way." Harbinger said

gesturing to the birdman. "What did you call that thing, a furry? fuzzy? " I asked Julie

"Fury" she corrected me "They live in the limestone caves in Tuscany usually but I don't

know why it would be all the way across the Atlantic, they don't migrate." I looked

around at the group they all looked dead serious "Ok I'm in but what am I going to

tell my family can't just up and leave?' I said standing up and brushing myself off

gingerly. " I've got an idea,

what's your

number?" Harbinger asked pulling out a phone. I told him and he quickly dialed the

number. What's your family's name he asked "Lutz" I said wondering what he was going

to say." Hello? Lutz residence? My name is "Professor" Earl T Harbinger the third. " I rolled

my eye's I could tell he was lying. "I have your son sitting across from me right now and

he's got something great to tell you!" he said tossing me the phone .I looked at him

unsure what to say but he just motioned to stay quite about my bird friend.

" Um hi, ah guess what!" I started, harbinger motioned to keep going "I've be

accepted in to a really great school," I said hoping that it would be enough. Harbinger grabbed

back the phone "Yes he's been accepted in to the prestigious "Brooks J Clearwater

academy". "It's on a scholarship so you don't need to pay for it, he's all taken care of."

"great" harbinger smiled "he's already on campus so I'll make sure he calls to tell you

how it's going ok?" I didn't hear anything and I was sure she was going to flip out at me

Harbinger hung up and put his hand on my shoulder

"well you have to come with us now!" he said with a smirk. I couldn't believe that my

family had just bought that load of crap. "Is there really such a place?" I asked " ah about

a hundred years ago." Harbinger said with a smile. "Sounds good to me," I said cracking

my neck, it was a stupid habit I had picked up. " When do I get a harpoon launcher I

nodded toward Milo's.

." I like this guy" Milo started laughing.

"Harb anger! Gub ment incoming! "Cracked a gurgled voice over their radios. "Owen,

Julie blow the car". "Milo lets get rid of big bird" Harbinger ordered. I passed him his

gun and walked over to the hind. I hadn't notice this before but the front was painted to

look like a set of jaws. Inside the cockpit sat a lone figure he wore a flight helmet and a

balaclava along with his flight suit. He looked like he was a pretty serious dude until I

noticed he was playing air guitar and head banging to "For whom the bell tolls" by

Metallica I walked out in front of the windshield and gave him the signal to crank it up

,He obliged me just in time for the second verse.

The team finished what they where doing and regrouped at the chopper as two

Blackhawk helicopters and a Huey flew over and made a perimeter around us.

Harbinger and co. got on the Hind and motioned for me to join them just as the other

Choppers flared for landing. The Huey landed closest to the hind and two men jumped out

One in a cheap looking suit and one in full protective riot gear except for the helmet

"Freeze you're under arrest by order of the MCB, your out or your jurisdiction! " shouted

the suit "This is a long way from Alabama," he continued "Well you see, about that…"

Harbinger said lifting his head to look at the men." We just intercepted a class three

international monster threat! " I looked to Owen ""what?" "Oh, um, a monster target of opportunity." he said not taking his eyes off the man in the armor I swear he was

making faces. Harbinger threw his cigarette to the pavement at their feet.

" We're not called monster hunters INTERNATINAL for nothing!" He said with a smirk

"jeez Myers when did you become such a tight ass?" Milo howled with laughter at that

but stopped when nobody else laughed." Hey isn't this Canada" Harbinger asked

suddenly, "What kind of stupid question is that?" Myers shouted over the rotars getting red in the face

"Well wouldn't this be technically out of "your" jurisdiction?" Harbinger said knocking

on the Hinds side; the pilot quickly got us airborne. From my window I could see Myers

Had ripped his tie off and threw it into the dirt he pulled his phone out and started to dial

somebody. The pilot brought the hind around for one last pass; Milo, Owen, Harbinger

and even Julie gave them a one-finger solute I joined in (just because I like fitting in.)


End file.
